1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool product, and particularly to a polychrome transparent tool handle.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Hand tools are widely used in different fields and the demand for it is quite big, and most of the hand tools (such as screwdriver) are provided with a handle for grip, and on the handle is also fixed a tool head.
Conventionally, a tool handle is made by monochrome plastic ejection, and on the peripheral surface of the tool handle is provided with a printed layer (printed with the name of manufacture, trademark, specification of the tool head, and the like information), or the trademark is directly impressed on the handle.
However, the printed layer is likely to be erased after a certain period of use since the handle needs to be constantly gripped and rubbed by the user during application.
The impressed trademark also has a light reflection problem due to the handle is monochromic, reading the trademark correctly and clearly requires the user to rotate the handle to a specific angle at which the reflection doesn't occur. Moreover, both the monochrome handle and its printed layer are dull in color. Therefore, the conventional handle can't attract consumer attention.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.